Liely Ride Or Die:A Concert film
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: A concert fic celebrating the tenth anniversary of my TBL AU enjoy


**Hey TBL LOVERS did you miss me? I missed you well its been ten years since I started this journey into Fanfiction soo for my ten year anniversery I've decided to do something special. Miley and Lilly have never gotten their own solo tour without any of the crew. Soo here we are a special concert film special thing for the two of them. Sooo this story takes place in real time after the big concert film so about three years. Lets say MD is about eightish and their daughter is three. Ok everyone good lets go**

* * *

**Liley Ride Or Die: A concert film**

**Orlando: (Camera shows Miley Lilly Heather and the kids Playing on the beach Lilly wearing a simple purple one piece and shades Miley is wearing a sports bra and some Hawaiian print board shorts. Heather is wearing a read two piece and cover up pants. Michael is wearing board shorts and Tara is wearing a kiddie version of her mom's suite. The footage continues as a voice over starts)**

Lilly: Honestly this is the easiest tour we've ever

Miley: Yeah just us our back up crew the kids and Heather its been a family vacation with sold out shows every night (shows footage of the shows innercut with them playing with their kids. Before cutting to Miley and Lilly sitting back stage )

Person Behind The Camera: So why Orlando for the final show

Lilly: Well years ago my career started in Florida (shows footage from back in 2010 of Lilly preforming at Spring bling)

Miley: And to be honest a few years ago PULSE happened (Shows news footage of the PULSE night club shooting) That for the time scared the hell out of us

Lilly: For about three months we were like no one is going to Orlando but then we thought about it if we give into fear than that monster had won so we did a charity show a week later (shows Miley and Lilly at the PULSE memorial)

Miley: Yeah and now Orlando is a manditory stop on all our tours in the states ( Shows the tour buses pulling into Orlando city staduim)

Camera: So why Orlando City Staduim? ( shows the crew assembling the stage and light set up the stage which looks kind of like an infinity symbol with a cat walk)

Lilly: Honestly its just such a cool looking venue (Shows Miley and Lilly going through sound check both sepratly and together )

Miley: Yeah since this is a smaller tour we picked places that would fit all the fans and look cool with all the stuff we want to do. (Show's the fans starting to fill the arena and Miley and Lilly in hair and wardrobe and stuff)

Camera: So lets talk about what's going to happen tonight

Lilly: Fire

Miley: Fire (Cuts to Lilly and Miley the kids the band the dancers and Heather circled in prayer)

Miley: Father God we thank you for this tour we thank you for the fans that have traveled near and far to watch us. We ask that you bless our voices and body that we shall do what you have called us to do in your son's name we pray amen

Everyone: AMEN!

Lilly: Hands in everyone (Everyone puts their hands in)1,2,3!

Everyone: LILEY!

Miley: Lilly baby you got it up first

Lilly: Kiss for luck (Miley kisses Lilly then kisses each kid hugs her mom and walks to the stage she is wearing a pink and baby blue outfit that looks like Taya Valkyrie's ring gear. Consisting of a blue one piece halter back outfit with part of stomach exposed with large cut outs on the legs filled in with a transparent nude mesh exposing her thighs the entire outfit is trimmed in pink with pink W on her chest. And is rounded out by a pair of clear pink wrap around shades and white knee high boots. Her hair is under a 360 lace wig of long box braids that look like dreads pulled into pigtails down her back)

* * *

**Performance footage: ****(the camera shows the lights go down focuses on giant screens as a count down from ten starts and alternates between the screen and the fans counting all the way to one and then a series of pyro goes off and Lilly rises up from under the stage posing ****on a platform with steps**** with her dancers as the ****crowd cheers and the music for her song **_**Hair Body Face **_**starts)**

Intro:

Hair, body, face (Lilly and her dancers strike poses representing the lyrics)  
Hair, body, face

Verse 1:

Your friends are in the other room(Lilly and her dancers walk down the stage posing and dancing)

Heard every cruel thing they said

They're all just trying to be cool

So I wrote this song in my head

I'm not mad as long as I am perfect in your eyes, your eyes

Doesn't make a difference, yeah

As long as I am perfect in your eyes, your eyes

Chorus:

'Cause baby when I look at you (she walks to the edge of the catwalk part of the stage)

I just don't know what to do with you

A man loves a triple threat

Did the party room just see that?

Hair, body, face, for you, triple threat, do it, for ya

Hair, body, face, for you, triple threat

Tryin' to leave here, but you won't let me leave (whips off her jacket and she and the Dancers go into a fast vogueing like choreography)

Sayin' that if I care what they think, I'll never succeed

I won't leave here, if you promise to me

I've got my hair, body, face (face)

Hair, body, face for you

(Hair, body, face, for you, triple threat, do it, for ya)

For you (hair, body, face, for you, triple threat)

Verse 2:

Wasn't the it girl at school (not me) (walks back up the stage)

No, I wasn't queen of the prom(turns and goes into choreographed steps)

But don't take me for a fool

Now I know I've got my own charm

I'm not mad as long as I am perfect in your eyes, your eyes

Doesn't make a difference, yeah

As long as I am perfect in your eyes, your eyes

Chorus:

'Cause baby when I look at you (reaches into the crowd)

I just don't know what to do with you

A man loves a triple threat

Did the party room just see that?(goes into the fast paces vogue steps)

Tryin' to leave here, but you won't let me leave

Sayin' that if I care what they think, I'll never succeed

I won't leave here, if you promise to me

I've got my hair, body, face (face)

Hair, body, face for you

(Hair, body, face, for you, triple threat, do it, for ya)

For you (hair, body, face, for you, triple threat, do it, for ya)

Bridge:

Everything is all right (dances around the stage tossing her hair)

When you look in my eyes

You lift me when I feel small

Triple threat, I've got it all

Everything is alright

When you look in my eyes

You lift me when I feel small

(Hair, body, face)

Chorus:

Tryin' to leave here, but you won't let me leave (goes back into the voguing)

Sayin' that if I care what they think, I'll never succeed

I won't leave here, if you promise to me

I've got my hair, body, face (face)

Hair, body, face for you

(Hair, body, face, for you, triple threat, do it, for ya)

For you (hair, body, face, for you, triple threat, do it, for ya)

For you (hair, body, face, for you, triple threat, do it, for ya)

For you (hair, body, face, for you)

Hair, body, face, for you (Song ends and the music for her song _Hot Sugar _starts and she and her dancers start going into the dance moves for the song)

Lilly: LET ME HEAR YOU ORLANDO!

Verse 1:

Just so you know (walks around the stage with a sexy strut)

Don't leave the house with a little kiss when you man man's got a big ego

Fronting on the cat, don't play like, I, I, I, I gots to go

Cut it out, give your man what he dreams about

T-shirt and some heels on while he chase you all around the house

[Pre-Chorus 1]

Get em real bad, drop it low and bring it back (rolls her body with a hand on her hip)

Oh she ain't gotta ask cause I do it for my babe

Wind it up slow, put her on the front row

Tell her "welcome to the show", yeah, I do that for my babe

[Chorus]

(They want that hot sugar, sugar) (does a series twerking like moves)

They wanna piece of something sweet all night

They want that good to the last drop like mine

They want that sugar, he want that sugar

They want that sugar, sugar

(Theye want that hot sugar, sugar)

I'll be his sweet little mama all the time

And we can do it now or later that's fine

They want that sugar, they want that sugar

They want that sugar, sugar

[Interlude]

Pop it, pop it, pop it, yeah

Pop it, pop it, pop it

[Verse 2]

She said I'm sexy right, I told her close her eyes (drops to her knees and crawls side to side tossing her hair around)

I lit a candle in the room that was the only light

I turned the speakers up, I told him he could look

She got that in the oven, that sugar taste so good

[Pre-Chorus 2]

Ain't never harmed with a lil loving, long as I make it sweet (sits back on her heels rubbing her body)

Got the good that always bring my baby to her knees

Never let em leave out hungry, they got that fever

Never let em leave out hungry, you gots to please

[Chorus]

(They want that hot sugar, sugar) (She and her dancers go into sexually sugestive moves)

They wanna piece of something sweet all night

They want that good to the last drop like mine

They want that sugar, he want that sugar

They want that sugar, sugar

(They want that hot sugar, sugar)

I'll be his sweet little mama all the time

And we can do it now or later that's fine

They want that sugar, he want that sugar

They want that sugar, sugar( song finishes as Lilly snatches off her wig revealing her semi curly just above shoulder length pink and blue real hair making the fans cheer as the music for her song_Brave_ starts)

Lilly: Orlando this for everyone we lost at PULSE and everyone we've lost since then from our LGBTQ family! For everyone injured and lost in Charlottesville. Everyone fighting something right now stand up and say I'm Brave!

[Verse 1]

I wanna, I wanna tell the world about it (walks to the edge of the stage shaking hands with fans)

Give a little, give a little something more of me (Hah)

Show everyone that ever doubted

I got a whole lot of fire left in me

I wasn't, I wasn't ready to be honest

I know, and I know I owe it to myself

So from that day, I made a promise

I get up, I get up every time I fell (moves back as smoke and pyro goes off)

[Chorus]

I'm brave(jumps around the stage hyping the crowd up)

I'm brave

Even when the fear is staring in my face

Oh, I'm brave

I'm brave

I'm brave

I'm brave

[Post-Chorus]

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (I'm so brave)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

[Verse 2]

I wanna, I wanna tell the world about it (marches to the end of the stage)

I'm gonna, I'm gonna put it up in lights

Tell everybody where my heart is, oh

See I won't go, I won't go down without a fight (turns and trust falls into the crowd)

[Chorus]

I'm brave

I'm brave

Even when the fear is staring in my face

Oh, I'm brave

I'm brave

I'm brave

I'm brave (Brave) (fans put her onto the stage)

[Post-Chorus]

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (I'm so brave)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Yeah-eah)(jumps around the stage pumping her fist)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Mmm)

[Bridge]

Don't matter where I belong(backs up the stage with her arms out)

But who's to say that I'm wrong?

I'll stand here all the same

Some things might get in my way

But I know I'll be okay

I will stand here all the same

[Chorus]

I'm brave(Jumps up and down as rainbow smoke rains down around her)

I'm brave

Even when the fear is staring in my face

Oh, I'm brave

I'm brave

I'm brave

I'm brave

[Post-Chorus]

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Bra-a-ave)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (I'm so brave)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Yeah-eah)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

[Outro]

I'm brave

So brave

Even when the fear is staring in my face

Oh, I'm brave

So brave

I'm brave

I'm brave ( song ends and she and her dancers strike a pose as her song _The Cure_ starts as the walk and snap in time with the beat)

[Verse 1]

I'll undress you 'cause you're tired (does a series of semi hip hop like choreographed moves that match the lyrics ***A/N the choreogphy matches Gaga's***)

Cover you as you desire

When you fall asleep inside my arms

May not have the fancy things

But I'll give you everything

You could ever want, it's in my arms

[Pre-Chorus]

So baby tell me yes

And I will give you everything

So baby tell me yes

And I will be all yours tonight

So baby tell me yes

And I will give you everything

I will be right by your side

[Chorus]

If I can't find the cure, I'll

I'll fix you with my love

No matter what you know, I'll

I'll fix you with my love

And if you say you're okay

I'm gonna heal you anyway

Promise I'll always be there

Promise I'll be the cure (Be the cure)

[Verse 2]

Rub your feet, your hands, your legs

Let me take care of it, babe

Close your eyes I'll sing your favorite song

I wrote you this lullaby

Hush now baby, don't you cry

Anything you want could not be wrong

[Pre-Chorus]

So baby tell me yes

And I will give you everything

So baby tell me yes

And I will be all yours tonight

So baby tell me yes

And I will give you everything

I will be right by your side

[Chorus]

If I can't find the cure, I'll

I'll fix you with my love

No matter what you know, I'll

I'll fix you with my love

And if you say you're okay

I'm gonna heal you anyway

Promise I'll always be there

Promise I'll be the cure (Be the cure)

[Bridge]

I'll fix you with my love

(I'll fix you with my love-lo-love)

I'll fix you with my love

(I'll fix you with my love-lo-love)

[Chorus]

If I can't find the cure, I'll

I'll fix you with my love

No matter what you know, I'll

I'll fix you with my love

And if you say you're okay

I'm gonna heal you anyway

Promise I'll always be there

Promise I'll be the cure (Be the cure)

Promise I'll be the cure (Be the cure)

[Outro]

I'll fix you with my love

(song ends and the lights go down a bit and Lilly and the dancers run off stage)

* * *

**Backstage footage: (Miley hands Lilly a bottle of water and a towel as two stage hands start helping her change)**

_Lilly:How much time ! ( stage people help Lilly into a pair of black leather leggings that lace in the front with a bright pink python pattern down the legs)_

_Stage hand: Four more minutes stand by pyro!_

_Lilly: My boots! (stage people help her into a black fishnet cropped tank top over a bright pink bra like python patterned top. And her matching flat soled boots. They then put on her matching pink sleeveless biker jacket)_

_Production person two minutes Lil!_

_LillY: Is my guitar ready on stage (production puts her headset mic back on )_

_Production: Guitar and piano are prepped now get in position_

_(Lilly runs and gets in position and starts stretching)_

* * *

**Concert footage: ( fans cheering as a burst of pyro goes off and Lilly's back up dancers take the stage and the music for Lilly's song_ Truth Or Dare starts and Lilly backflips four times into a cartwheel onto the stage as the fans cheer before going into the song)_**

Verse 1:

I got a secret, I'm telling everyone (runs around hyping the fans back up as her dancers dance in the back ground)

Don't wanna keep it, I wanna play dumb

I made a promise I think I'm ready to break

It's just a question, there's nothing wrong or right

But your intentions could keep you up all night

You play with fire, you need a way to escape

Pre Chorus 1:

And when the lights go out, go out (Walks singing directly into the stage camera)

We're just beginning

And all around, our eyes are looking down

We spin the bottle round and round

And round and round

Chorus:

(Truth)(takes the camera and aims it at the crowd)

Last kiss on the tip of your lips

Were they his?

(Talk, talk)

But was your heartbeat beating?

(Dare)

Time's up, are you ready or not?

(T-T-talk)

So don't stop when you get that feeling Now, now

(T-T-talk)

Cause your heartbeat beating

Now, now

It's just a game

Verse 2: (hops off the stage and walks along the guard rails shaking hands)

I feel uneasy, I feel a little scared

I see the danger I'm being unprepared

I try to hide it before I make a mistake

Pre Chorus:

So when the truth is out, is out (kisses a girl on the cheek before running back on stage)

We're just beginning

And not a sound, our eyes are staring down

We spin the bottle round and round

And round and round

Chorus:

(Truth) (does an elbow cartwheel into a base ball slide)

Last kiss on the tip of your lips

Were they his?

(Talk, talk)

But was your heartbeat beating? (gets up and runs along the catwalk part of the stage)

(Dare)

Time's up, are you ready or not?

(T-T-talk)

So don't stop when you get that feeling Now, now

(Talk, talk)( slides forward on her knees)

Cause your heartbeat beating

Now, now

It's just a game

Bridge:

I'm ready, so ready

So take me on

(So take me on)

Keep steady, don't drag this on

And on and on and on

(Truth)

Last kiss on the tip of your lips

Were they his?

(Talk, talk)

But was your heartbeat beating?

(Dare)

Time's up, are you ready or not?

(T-T-talk)

So don't stop when you get that feeling(gets up and run jumps back up the stage)

Chorus:

(Truth)

Last kiss on the tip of your lips

Were they his?

(Talk, talk)

But was your heartbeat beating?

(Dare)

Time's up, are you ready or not?

(T-T-talk)

So don't stop when you get that feeling Now, now

(Talk, talk)

Cause your heartbeat beating

Now, now

It's just a game (song ends and her song _(Hey why ) Miss You Somtimes_ as she picks up a hand held mic)

Verse 1:

Ayy

Ah, haha

Big time like, oh, I need your love (does Dance moves that match the lyrics)

Like, oh, I need your love

Baby I'm falling in your love

We dominate this love

Big time Jack Daniels type of love

Titanic with your love

Waking up in Florida kind of love

We dominate this love

Big time like

[Pre-Chorus]

Give it a minute(dances and struts around the stage)

I know it's shit, but I love it

We're high, we're way above it

I need you out my head now

Give it a minute

We'll soon be gone, we'll forget it

We're high, so high above it

I need you out my life now

[Chorus]

Hey, why you fucked up my life?

So hey, why do I miss you sometimes?

Thousand nights I've said goodbye, almost lost my mind

So hey, why do I miss you sometimes?

[Verse 2]

Big time like, oh, I need your love ( goes back into choreographed steps)

Like, only need your love

Baby boy, I'd die without your love (Your love)

You dominate me love

Big time Johnny Cash kind of love

McDonald's type of love

Can't find my clothes kind of love (Your love)

We dominate this love

Big time like

[Pre-Chorus]

Give it a minute(dances and struts around)

I know it's shit, but I love it

We're high, we're way above it

I need you out my head now

Give it a minute (Minute)

We'll soon be gone, we'll forget it

We're high, so high above it

I need you out my life now

[Chorus]

Hey, why you fucked up my life? (Oh)

So hey, why do I miss you sometimes?

Thousand nights I've said goodbye, almost lost my mind

So hey, why do I miss you, do I miss you sometimes?

[Bridge]

Oh damn, it's a shame (leans into the crowd singing and waving her hand with the crowd)

Everything that I want, you ain't really with it

Oh damn, it's a shame

It's a game that we play when we say we're in it

Oh damn, it's a pain

When you say that my heart ain't in it

Oh damn

[Pre-Chorus]

I miss you sometimes, oh

We're high, we're way above it

I need you out my head now

Give it a minute

We'll soon be gone, we'll forget it

We're high, so high above it

I need you out my life now

[Chorus]

(Hey, why?)

Hey, why you fucked up my life? (Hey, why?)

So hey, why do I miss you sometimes?

Thousand nights I've said goodbye, almost lost my mind

So hey, why do I miss you sometimes?

[Outro]

Big time like, oh, I need your love (Your love)

Like, oh, I need your love (Your love)

Baby boy, I'm falling in your love

(Do I miss you sometimes?)

Big time Jack Daniels type of love (Your love)

Titanic with your love

Waking up in Florida kind of love

(Do I miss you sometimes?)

Big time like (Song ends and Lilly takes off her jacket and her song _Why Did You Do That_ starts and she starts to dance to the beat as she walk to the stage)

[Verse 1]

Why do you look so good in those jeans? ( dances and flirts with a dancer)

Why'd you come around me with an ass like that?

You're makin' all my thoughts obscene

This is not, not like me

Why you keep on texting me like that? (Damn)

Got other things I need my mind on, yeah

Other responsibilities

This is not, not like me

[Chorus]

Why did you do that, do that, do that, do that (goes into a series of several dance snap moves)

Do that to me?

Why did you do that, do that, do that, do that

Do that to me?

Why did you do that, do that, do that, do that

Do that to me?

Why did you do that?

Why did you do that?

[Post-Chorus]

Ahh-ahh-ah-ahh

Why did you do that?

Ahh-ahh-ah-ahhh, ahh-ahhh

[Verse 2]

Oh could you please stop bein' so fine(keeps flirting with the dancer)

When I stare at you, I wish I were blind

'Cause I begin to lose control

No I can't, can't let go

[Pre-Chorus]

'Cause ever since I met you

I've been prayin' on my knees (drops to her knees)

That you would always stay around

That you would never leave

But I'm the kind of girl that always needs to be free

Why did you do that to me?

[Chorus]

Why did you do that, do that, do that, do that(crawls after the dancer)

Do that to me?

Why did you do that, do that, do that, do that

Do that to me?

Why did you do that, do that, do that, do that

Do that to me?

Why did you do that?(gets back up)

Why did you do that?

[Post-Chorus]

Ahh-ahh-ah-ahh (Oh, why did you do that?)( dances with the dancer)

Why did you do that?

Ahh-ahh-ah-ahhh, ahh-ahhh

Why did you do that?

Ahh-ahh-ah-ahh (Oh, why did you do that?)

Why did you do that?

Ahh-ahh-ah-ahhh, ahh-ahhh

Why did you do that? (Do that)

[Bridge]

I can't stop talkin' 'bout what you do to me(continues dancing with the dancer)

You keep keepin' me from how I'm supposed to be

To be

[Chorus]

Why did you do that, do that, do that, do that (stops then dances around the stage)

Do that to me?

Why did you do that, do that, do that, do that

Do that to me (Oh why did you do that to me?)

Why did you do that, do that, do that, do that (Why?)

Do that to me?

Why did you do that?

Why did you do that?

[Post-Chorus]

Why did you do that?

Ahh-ahh-ah-ahh (Oh, why did you do that?)

Why did you do that?

Ahh-ahh-ah-ahh, ahh-ahhh (Why did you do that to me?)

Why did you do that?

Ahh-ahh-ah-ahh (Oh, why did you do that?)

Why did you do that?

Ahh-ahh-ah-ahh, ahh-ahhh (Why did you do that?)

Why did you do that? ( song ends and a roadie brings out a mic stand and helps her put on her guitar which is a custom purple with black and gold flames Gibson SG)

Lilly: Orlando are you ready to rock (fans cheer) 1,2,3!( she and the band start her version of _ The Warrior_ by Patty Smyth)

Intro:

Whoooooahhhhhhh

Ohhhhhhhh

Verse 1:

You run, run, runaway

It's your heart that you betray

Feeding on your hungry eyes

I bet you're not so civilized

When isn't love primitive

A wild gift that you wanna give

Break out of captivity

And follow me a stereo jungle child

Love is the kill your heart's still wild

[Chorus]

Shootin' at the walls of heartache Bang, bang

I am the warrior

Well I am the warrior

And heart to heart you win

If you survive the warrior, the warrior

Verse 2:

You talk, talk, talk to me

Your eyes touch me physically

Stay with me, we'll take the night

As passion takes another bite

Verse 3:

Oh, who's the hunter

Who's the game

I feel the beat call your name

I'll hold you close in victory

I don't wanna tame your animal style

You won't be caged

From the call of the wild

[Chorus]

Shootin' at the walls of heartache Bang, bang

I am the warrior

Well I am the warrior

And heart to heart you win

If you survive the warrior, the warrior

Bridge:

(Lilly's guitar solo):

Shooting at the walls of heartache (shooting at the walls of heartache)

The warrior

I am the warrior

And heart to heart you'll win

Heart to heart you'll win

If you survive, the warrior, the warrior

Shooting at the walls of heartache

I am the warrior

Yes, I am the warrior

And victory is mine

Chorus:

Shooting at the walls of heartache

I am the warrior

Shooting at the walls of heartache bang, bang

I am the warrior (Song ends and she takes the guitar off)

Lilly: Orlando are ya'll having a good ass time! (fans cheer) for the next few songs I'm gonna slow it down if that's cool ( fans cheer) see if a lot of you read my latest interviews you know I went through a couple of things. One was postpartum depression and another…. Another was my dad dying see me and my dad didn't have the best relationship because I came out as lesbian and unlike my mom and I…. never got the chance to heal our relationship soo I went into a dark place wrote a lot of my last album and leaned on Miley and wrote these next few songs especially this one. This is _Heal Me_ (the lights on stage go low and start shifting as Lilly rock to the beat and dancers do a modern dance routine behind her)

[Verse 1]

Treat me like your patient (sways and does hand choreography)

Just don't keep me waiting

Or I'll just be wasted

In a crowd of the lonely

I need you to inspire me

When I can't inspire myself

I need you to provide for me

When I feel like someone else

[Pre-Chorus]

Lay me down, lay me down now

Lay me down, touch my spirit, oh

Lay me down, lay me down now

Lay me down

[Chorus]

Heal me( spins and does poses )

God knows nothin' else is gonna

Gonna heal me

Oh, before it's too late

Won't you steal me?

Steal me all the way from myself

Won't you heal me?

Heal me ah-ah

Heal me ah-ah

Heal me ahah

[Verse 2]

Dose me with your energy ( rocks and poses to the beat)

Leave your soul inside of me

Cool me down and calm me

Ring me, don't alarm me

[Pre-Chorus]

Lay me down, lay me down now

Lay me down, touch my spirit, oh

Lay me down, lay me down now

Lay me down

[Chorus]

Heal me

God knows nothin' else is gonna

Gonna heal me

Ooh before it's too late

Won't you steal me

Steal me all the way from myself

Won't you heal me?

Heal me ah-ah

Heal me ah-ah

Heal me ahah

[Bridge](spoken)

I wanna be more or equal, not less

I wanna be happy with someone

I wanna feel blessed

I wanna be more or equal not less

I wanna be happy with someone

I wanna feel blessed

[Chorus]

Heal me

God knows nothin' else is gonna

Gonna heal me

Oh, before it's too late

Won't you steal me

Steal me all the way from myself

Won't you heal me?

Heal me, ah-ah

Heal me, ah-ah

Heal me ah-ah (song ends and Lilly sheds a tear as a piano rises at the end of the stage and she walks to it and sits down and starts playing her song _Circle Game_ as pictures of her and her and her dad and her and her daughter play on the jumbo screen)

Verse 1:

For all my hard talk, I'm still just a daddy's girl

In this hard shell, there's tiny cracks from a big world

And there's still monsters in my closet and they want to come and play

There's still sounds in the dark, I wish they'd go away

I know, I know, I know, I know I'm a big girl now

I know, I know, I know, I know I better work it out

I've got a little girl of my own and she looks at me

Like I'm a badass and you know that I wanna be

And now there's monsters in her closet and they wanna come and play

And I start looking for my dad to come and make 'em go away

I know, I know, I know, I know that it's my job now

I know, I know, I know, I know I better work it out

Chorus:

In the circle game, no one ever stopped to say

"Soon it's gonna change, it all just goes away

Count your lucky stars that you had a chance to play"

In the circle game, no one ever stops to say

"Soon it's gonna change, it all just goes away

Count your lucky stars that you had a chance to play"

In the circle game

Verse 2:

I had a hard day, and I need to find a hiding place

Can you give me just a second to make it through these growing pains?

And I know that it's just life and I must go through things alone

But I'm feeling kinda small, I want his hand to hold

I know, I know, I know, I know I'm a big girl now

Yeah, I know, I know, I know, I know we all just work it out

Chorus:

In the circle game, no one ever stopped to say

"Soon it's gonna change, it all just goes away

Count your lucky stars that you had a chance to play"

In the circle game, no one ever stopped to say

"Soon it's gonna change, it all just goes away

Count your lucky stars that you had a chance to play"

In the circle game

Bridge:

What is old, can it be new again?

And what goes out, does it come back in?

And we have to say goodbye, can we say hello again?

Oh, where's the book that shows you how to be a big girl now?

Can I fall apart one more time before I work it out?

Chorus:

In the circle game, no one ever stopped to say

"Soon it's gonna change, it all just goes away

Count your lucky stars that you got a chance to play"

In the circle game, no one ever stopped to say

"Soon it's gonna change, it all just goes away

Count your lucky stars that you got a chance to play"

In the circle game, in the circle game

In the circle game, in the circle game

In the circle game (song ends and the crowd cheers and Lilly starts playing her song _Before I_ _Cry_ )

Verse 1:

I can't believe the things you said

Right now I wish that you would try

Try to stay near me

Try to be near me

Before I cry (before I cry)

'Cause I am gonna need a well

To catch the pain and lift the spell

Like you won't hear me

Can you try to heal me?

Before I cry

Pre Chorus:

Hurry up, hurry up

Before I lose you

Hurry up, hurry up

Before you lose me too

Hurry up, hurry up

Before I change my mind

Chorus:

'Cause I'm gonna cry

If you say you don't need me

I'm gonna cry if you act like you don't care

Promise me, baby, you know I can't fake it

Why don't you hold me?

Tell me you love me

Before I cry

Before I cry

Verse 2:

Could you please find another way?

I start to think that I'm insane

Trying to stay here

Let me just lay here

Before I cry

Pre Chorus:

Hurry up, hurry up

Before I lose you

Hurry up, hurry up

Before you lose me too

Hurry up, hurry up

Before I change my mind

Chorus:

'Cause I'm gonna cry

If you say you don't need me

I'm gonna cry if you act like you don't care

Promise me, baby, you know I can't fake it

Why don't you hold me?

Tell me you love me

Before I cry

Before I cry

Bridge:

I'm 'bout to lose it

Is that so confusing?

Am I just repeating myself?

Say something loving to me before I crumble

Tell me, tell me, tell me

Chorus:

'Cause I'm gonna cry

If you say you don't need me

I'm gonna cry if you act like you don't care

Promise me, baby, you know I can't fake it

Why don't you hold me?

Tell me you love me

Before I cry

Before I cry

Before I cry, oh

Outro:

Have I said what I needed to say?

Have you said what you wanted to say?

Did you say what you wanted to say?

Would you try and stop me before I cry? (song ends and fans cheer )

Lilly: Thank you! Thank you ! Now before I leave you to my beautiful wife lets rank it up one time ( fans cheer ) You know about ten years ago I first stepped on stage not to far from here in Miami (fans cheer) and when I did a song that made it to number one (fans go nuts) and I was wondering if you still remember it (fans cheer and the band starts to play_All The Way Up _as she grabs the mic and climbs on the piano) LET ME HEAR YOU ORLANDO!

Verse 1:

I like to bite my nails

And play the air guitar

I like to keep my suitcase packed cause I'm going far

I think you're nice but

I don't wanna waste my time

I may seem crazy but don't worry I'm just fine ( jumps off the piano holding the mic stand doing a spilt as pyro shoots out of the piano)

Chorus:

All the way up ( holds the mic out letting the crowd sing the chorus as she walks along the edge)

All the way down

Never look back

It's time to breakout

I want it my way

I do what I do

I know what I like

And maybe it's you

Let's rock

It's a temporary life

It's a ride

That takes you all the way up

All the way down

Never look back it's time to breakout

Verse 2:

I like to go out walking ( stands back to back with her guitar player)

In the pouring rain

I want my rock n roll to

Make the window shake

I wait 'til three am

To call everyone I know

I'm gonna bring the noise

I'm ready here we go

Chorus:

All the way up (runs around the stage)

All the way down

Never look back

It's time to breakout

I want it my way

I do what I do

I know what I like

And maybe it's you

Let's rock

It's a temporary life

It's a ride

That takes you all the way up

All the way down

Never look back it's time to breakout

Bridge:

It's my life and it's a riot (Stands center stage)

Come on baby you can't deny it

All the way up (holds the mic out lets the fans sing )

All the way down

Holdin' my breath

Lettin' it out

I want it my way

I do what I do

I know what I like

Baby

Chorus:

All the way up

All the way down

Never look back

It's time to breakout

I want it my way

I do what I do

I know what I like

And maybe it's you

Let's rock

It's a temporary life

It's a ride

That takes you all the way up

All the way down

Never look back it's time to breakout

Outro:

It's time to breakout

It's time to breakout

Right now (a last burst of smoke and confetti goes off and Lilly walks off stage and the lights go down and Lilly walks off stage)

* * *

**Backstage Footage:(Lilly walks off stage and has a tearful hug with heather before bending down and kissing Michael and scooping up and kissing Tara)**

_Lilly: Lets go see daddy ( camera shows them walk into the dressing room where Miley is waiting)_

_Miley: soo they warmed up_

_Lilly: ohh yeah (They kisss and Miley takes Tara)_

_Miley: give daddy kisses (she kisses Miley) what about you little man (Miley and michael do there secrect handshake and Miley kisses him before wlking out with security to get into position under the stage steps)_

* * *

**Concert Footage ( **Miley's song _ Filthy _starts and a series of lights and pyro go off as Miley rises up wearing a pair of white levis a white wife beater and a blue and white version of Freddie Murcurry's iconic jacket)

Verse 1:

Hey(appears at the top of the steps in a haze of smoke and lights)

If you know what's good

(If you know what's good)

If you know what's good

(If you know what's good) come on

Hey, if you know what's good

(If you know what's good)(pyro goes off and she starts to dance her way down stage followed by her dancers)

Haters gon' say it's fake

So real

Haters gon' say it's fake

So real

Haters gon' say it's fake

So real

All my haters gon' say it's fake

I guess I got my swagger back

I said, put your filthy hands all over me ( Two female Dancers rub her chest and legs as she sings)

And no, this ain't the clean version

And what you gonna do with all that meat?

Cookin' up a mean serven

Chorus:

No question, I want it( follws both dancers as they pull her in either direction)

Fire up, everybody smokin'

Your friends, my friends

And they ain't leavin' till six in the morning (six in the morning)

Come chill, baby, you the coldest

Go far, put 'em on notice

If you know what I want, then yeah

Baby, don't you mind if I do, yeah

Exactly what you like times two, yeah

Got me singin', "ooh, ooh"

So baby, don't you mind if I do

Verse 2:

Look (A dancerturns her back to Miley and grinds her)

Put your filthy hands all over me

And no, this ain't the clean version

And what you gonna do with all that beast?

When I leave the cage open

Huh, walk to me, uh

Chorus:

No question, I want it(Dancer turns and grinds her hips into Miley)

Fire up, everybody smokin'

Your friends, my friends

And they ain't leavin' till six in the morning (six in the morning)

Come chill, baby, you the coldest

Go far, put 'em on notice

If you know what I want, then yeah(spins the Dancer away

and replaces her)

Baby, don't you mind if I do, yeah

Exactly what you like times two, yeah

Got me singin', "ooh, ooh"

So baby, don't you mind if I do

Bridge:

Come on, break it down!( four Dancers surround her)

If you know what's good

(If you know what's good) come on

If you know what's good

(If you know what's good) come on

Hey if you know what's good

(If you know what's good)

Haters gon' say it's fake

So real

Haters gon' say it's fake

So real

Haters gon' say it's fake

So real

All my haters gon' say it's fake

Chorus:

Baby, don't you mind if I do(Dancers grope Miley)

Exactly what you like times two (times two)

Got me singin', "ooh, ooh" (uh)

Baby, don't you mind if I do

(Come on!)

Your friends, my friends

And they ain't leavin' till six in the morning (six in the morning)

Huh your friends, my friends

And they ain't leavin' till six in the morning (six in the morning)

Outro:

So put your filthy hands all over me

And no, this ain't the clean version

Go on and put your filthy hands all over me

No, this ain't the clean version (song starts chop up and switch to her song _ Finesse as_ a dancer who looks like a black version of Lilly walks out and she starts stalking the stage)

Verse 1:

Ooh, don't we look good together? ( Miley dances with the Dancer)

There's a reason why they watch all night long

Yeah, know we'll turn heads forever

So tonight I'm gonna show you off

Pre Chorus:

When I'm walkin' with you(puts her arm around the dancer and Dance walks around the stage)

I watch the whole room change

Baby, that's what you do

No, my baby, don't play

Blame it on my confidence

Oh, blame it on your measurements

Shut that shit down on sight

That's right

Chorus:

We out here drippin' in finesse(goes into choreographed moves)

It don't make no sense

Out here drippin' in finesse

You know it, you know it

We out here drippin' in finesse

It don't make no sense

Out here drippin' in finesse

You know it, you know it

Verse 2:

Now slow it down for me baby (slow it down girl)(Dances with the dancer*)

'Cause I love the way it feels when we grind

Yeah, our connection's so magnetic on the floor

Nothing can stop us tonight

Pre Chorus:

When I'm walkin' with you

I watch the whole room change

Baby, that's what you do

No, my baby, don't play

Blame it on my confidence

Oh, blame it on your measurements

Shut that shit down on sight

That's right

Chorus:

We out here drippin' in finesse( goes back into choreographed moves)

It don't make no sense

Out here drippin' in finesse

You know it, you know it

We out here drippin' in finesse

It don't make no sense

Out here drippin' in finesse

You know it, you know it

Verse 3:

Fellas grab your ladies if your lady fine(grabs the dancer and slowly spins her around)

Tell her she the one, she the one for life

Ladies grab your fellas and let's do this right

If you're on one like me in mind

Bridge:

Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on (Hypes up the crowd)

Don't it feel so good to be us, ay?

Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on

Girl, we got it goin' on

Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on

Don't it feel so good to be us, ay? (Feels so good)

Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on (With you)

Chorus:

We out here drippin' in finesse

It don't make no sense

Out here drippin' in finesse

You know it, you know it

We out here drippin' in finesse

It don't make no sense

Out here drippin' in finesse

You know it, you know it

Outro:

Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on

Don't it feel so good to be us, ay?

Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on

You know it, you know it

Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on

Don't it feel so good to be us, ay?

Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on

You know it, you know it (song ends and goes into her song _Chunky_)

Miley: Let me hear you!

Verse 1:

She got to shake her little something(goes into choreographed moves as she watches dancers dance)

(Shake her little something)

Ohh, ohh

Throwing that thing from left, right, side to side

She got to have her own money

(She got her own money)

Oh yeah

Shout out to the girls that pay they rent on time

[Pre-Chorus]

If you ain't here to party, take your ass back home(does dance steps that match the lyrics)

If you getting naughty, baby, here's my phone

Slide with your boy to the bar

Slide with your boy to the car

I've been searching everywhere and now here you are

[Chorus]

Ooh, Chunky(follows the Dancer that looks like Lilly)

Looking for them girls with the big old hoops

That drop it down in Daisy Dukes

(I wanna get down)

Yeah, them the ones I'm tryna recruit

I'm looking at you

Yeah, you, baby

[Verse 2]

Now let me hear you say you ready(poses with the dancer)

(I'm ready)

Oh yeah

Girl, you better have your hair weave strapped on tight

'Cause once we get going, we rollin'

We'll cha-cha 'til the morning

So just say alright

(Alright)

[Pre-Chorus]

If you ain't here to party, take your ass back home(goes into choreographed steps)

If you getting naughty, baby, here's my phone

Slide with your girl to the bar

Slide with your girl to the car

I've been searching everywhere and now here you are

Ooh, ooh

[Chorus]

Chunky

Looking for them girls with the big old hoops

That drop it down in Daisy Dukes

(I wanna get down)

Yeah, them the ones I'm tryna recruit

I'm looking at you

Yeah, you, baby

(Baby, baby, baby)

[Bridge]

Aw, you got what I want(dances with the girl)

(I got what you want)

Girl, you got what I need

(I got what you need)

37-27-42

Ooh, squeeze all of that into my coupe

Girl, I choose you

Chorus:

Chunky

Looking for them girls with the big old hoops

That drop it down in Daisy Dukes

(I wanna get down)

Yeah, them the ones I'm tryna recruit

I'm looking at you

Yeah, you, baby

Chunky

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Looking for them girls with the big old hoops

That drop it down in Daisy Dukes

(I wanna get down)

Yeah, them the ones I'm tryna recruit

Hey

I'm looking at you

Yeah, you, baby

(Baby, baby, baby) (song ends and Miley takes off her jacket)

Miley: Orlando can I play some guitar for ya'll (fans cheer as the Roadie hands her, a silver Les Paul Gibson with gold hardware and a mic stand comes up from under the stage) Let's go! (Miley and the band start playing her song_Make Me Feel_)

[Verse 1]

Baby, don't make me spell it out for you (Dances around with her guitar)

All of the feelings that I've got for you

Can't be explained, but I can try for you

Yeah, baby, don't make me spell it out for you

You keep on asking me the same questions (why?)

And second-guessing all my intentions

Should know by the way I use my compression

That you've got the answers to my confessions

[Pre-Chorus]

It's like I'm powerful with a little bit of tender

An emotional sexual bender

Mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better

There's nothin' better

[Chorus]

That's just the way you make me feel

(That's just the way you make me feel)

That's just the way you make me feel

(That's just the way you make me feel)

So good, so good, so fuckin' real

(So good, so good, so fuckin' real)

That's just the way you make me feel

(That's just the way you make me feel)

That's just the way you make me feel

[Verse 2]

You know I love it, so please don't stop it

You got me right here in your jean pocket (right now)

Laying your body on a shag carpet (oh)

You know I love it so please don't stop it

[Pre-Chorus]

It's like I'm powerful with a little bit of tender

An emotional sexual bender

Mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better

There's nothin' better

[Chorus]

That's just the way you make me feel

(That's just the way you make me feel)

That's just the way you make me feel

(That's just the way you make me feel)

So good, so good, so fuckin' real

(So good, so good, so fuckin' real)

That's just the way you make me feel

(That's just the way you make me feel)

That's just the way you make me feel

[Bridge]

That's just the way that I feel now, baby

Good God! I can't help it! Agh!

Hey! That's just the way that I feel, yeah

Please! I can't help it

[Pre-Chorus]

It's like I'm powerful with a little bit of tender

An emotional, sexual bender

Mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better (oh!)

There's nothin' better (better!)

(Damn)

[Chorus]

That's just the way you make me feel

(That's just the way you make me feel)

That's just the way you make me feel

(That's just the way you make me feel)

So good, so good, so fuckin' real

(So good, so good, so fuckin' real)

That's just the way you make me feel

(That's just the way you make me feel)

That's just the way you make me feel (song ends and the band vamps as Miley goes off stage)

* * *

**Backstage Footage: (Miley hands her guitar off to a stage hand and takes a bottle of water and starts helping her change her outfit)**

Miley: Whew how is it still so damn hot! (Takes off her jacket and puts on a navy blue men's fold V-neck tank top pair of black skinny jeans with busted knees a pair of black men's ankle boots a beaded necklace and a red men's drape cardigan and is given a hand held mic) tests test ok we're good with the mic (it shows her Dancers dressed in a mix of bolloywood and island style going to the stage as Lilly comes up in a robe and kisses Miley. Miley then walks towards the stage on the stage in the dark Miley's dancers start doing a mix iof bollywood and island style dance to the beat of her song_Loving You Is Easy_ as she takes the stage)

* * *

**Concert footage:**

Verse 1:

I'm usually impatient(dances around the stage to the beat in the same mix of bollywood and island style)

Don't like to waste my time

I can tell the first night

If it's right

I don't usually say this

But I think that I might

I think you got me for life

It feels right

Pre Chorus:

What's good for you is good for me oh(dances with a dancer)

I can do the things you need oh

Got me down on one knee oh

Forever's looking mighty fine yea

Waking with you by my side yea

We don't even have to try yea

Chorus:

Cuz loving you is easy(walks to the edge of the stage and shakes and kisses the hands of fans)

Like a summer day

Fun without the games

You're good for me, oh baby

Loving you is easy

We do it every night

It's like paradise

Just you and I, oh baby

Verse 2:

It's like I knew you in a past life (walks back up the Stage)

And we were married then too

Guess it's always been you

It feels right yea

Been around the world and back I

Saw Buckingham and the Louvre

But nothing's quite like you

And that's why

Pre Chorus:

What's good for you is good for me oh (Dance walks to one end of the stage looking into the camera)

I can do the things you need oh

Got me down on one knee oh

Forever's looking mighty fine yea

Waking with you by my side yea

We don't even have to try yea

Chorus:

Cuz loving you is easy(sings to the fans)

Like a summer day

Fun without the games

You're good for me, oh baby

Loving you is easy

We do it every night

It's like paradise

Just you and I, oh baby

Bridge:

Loving you it feels alright(takes a girl's hands and sings to her)

I'll be loving you all night

I'll be loving you all night

I'll be loving you all night

You're my only temptation

You feel like a vacation

You feel like a vacation

You feel like a vacation

Chorus:

Cuz loving you is easy

Like a summer day

Fun without the games

You're good for me, oh baby

Loving you is easy

We do it every night

It's like paradise

Just you and I, oh baby (Song ends and Miley takes off her shall)

Miley: Orlando can I take you back for a minute! ( the fans cheer) you sure? (fans yell ) Ok let's see if ya'll remember this ! (Miley's first single starts and the crowd goes nuts)

[Intro]

Just gotta make it (alright)

Just gotta make it

Oohoo, oohoo

Just gotta make it (alright)

Just gotta make it

Just gotta make it (alright)

Just gotta make it

[Verse 1:]

Shorty, all I got is a dollar and a dream, is ya gonna roll with me?(walks the stage singing)

You see I've tried a 9 to 5, and it just don't fit me)

I can get us out the hood and have us living good, you feel me?

But I ain't leaving here if you ain't with me

'Cause, girl, a suit with a smile that don't fit me

Taking a bus for some miles is gon' kill me, oh no

I'm tryna turn it around, start this thing from the ground

Well as long as you're down I know

[Hook: ]

Looking at you day after day, I know I

Just gotta make it (alright), just gotta make it, Just gotta make it

Just to see that smile up on your face, I know I

Just gotta make it (alright), I just gotta make it

Everything I do, I do for you and we

Just gotta make it (alright), we just gotta make it

To the top of the world, me and my girl we

Just gotta make it (alright), just gotta make it

[Verse 2:]

Now, baby

One day soon, you gon' walk outside and see a Mercedes

And I'm gon' give ya the keys and tell ya go shopping

And buy e'rything you want,buy e'rything you need, make sure you get shit for me

Then I can get us out the hood and have us living good

But first I gotta know, if you gonna roll

'Cause a suit with a smile, don't fit me

Taking a bus for some miles is gon' kill me

I'm tryna turn it around, start this thing from the ground

As long as I know you gonna be there

[Hook: ]

Looking at you day after day, I know I

Just gotta make it (alright), just gotta make it, Just gotta make it

Just to see that smile up on your face, I know I

Just gotta make it (alright), I just gotta make it

Everything I do, I do for you and we

Just gotta make it (alright), we just gotta make it

To the top of the world, me and my girl we

Just gotta make it (alright), just gotta make it (stands at the edge of the stage)

Miley: Sing Dave's Part! ( holds the mic out to the crowd and lets them do the third verse ) Y'all killed it!

[Hook:]

Looking at you day after day, I know I

Just gotta make it (alright), just gotta make it, Just gotta make it

Just to see that smile up on your face, I know I

Just gotta make it (alright), I just gotta make it

Everything I do, I do for you and we

Just gotta make it (alright), we just gotta make it

To the top of the world, me and my girl we

Just gotta make it (alright), just gotta make it ( the song ends and her newest song _I Don't Want Your Money_)

[Verse 1: ]

I been away on the road for a little while(hops off the stage and walks around the crowd)

Today, I'm headin' home to make my baby smile

She hates it when I am over a thousand miles

Away, and I'm not there to pick up when she dials, yeah

She's always lookin back, and sayin' "There was a time

When you would be around every single night

Now, I'm not sayin' that I want another guy

But I need you here for the good times and the bad times

Yeah, the pullin' out my hair, gettin' mad times

Not just the when I'm in your bed on my back times

Baby, every time I call, it's a bad time

Just want you here on your own"

[Pre-Chorus: ]

There ain't no diamonds, silver or gold

That can replace my love in the home

And she keeps tellin' me over and over

[Chorus: ] (spotlight shines down a young caramel colored back up singer in her 20s)

(She say) I don't want your money, baby, oh (security helps Miley on stage)

You know I just want your time

(She say) I don't want your money, baby, oh

You know I just want your time

[Verse 2: ]

I used to be around more, but I was strapped for cash

And that's not attractive, workin' my ass off (makes her way over to the singer)

Tryna make a success outta myself I guess

I could have been more present, but I was in a mess

I remember bein' on tour, stayin' up on the phone

30 minute conversation, "Boy, when you comin' home?

I can't be buildin' a family life here on my own"

Baby, I'm doin' it for us, so why you takin' that tone?

Like I'm the bad guy

I thought it would have made me better in your dad's eyes

I'm busy stackin' up the paper for the bad times

'Cause, baby, you never know

I'm poppin right now, but there will come a day when I won't

[Pre-Chorus: .]

There ain't no diamonds, silver or gold (sings to the singer)

That can replace my love in the home (Yeah)

And she keeps tellin' me over and over

[Chorus: ]

(She say) I don't want your money, baby, oh

You know I just want your time (I want all of your love, your time)

(She say) I don't want your money, baby, oh

You know I just want your time (I just want your, I just want your time)

[Bridge: Miley and the back up singer.]

You know you're my baby (You know you're my baby)

I'm sorry I been away, yeah, no lie

Ooo you drive me crazy

Why you gotta mess with my mind?

You know you're my baby (You know you're, oh)

I'm sorry I been away, yeah, no lie

Ooo you drive me crazy, you know, you know

[Chorus: ]

I don't want your money, baby, oh (I don't want your money)

You know I just want your time (Yeah, I want, yeah, I want your time)

(She say) I don't want your money, baby, oh (I don't want your money)

You know I just want your time (Time, time)

[Outro: back up singer.]

And I love, and I love, and I love you

Yeah, I love, and I love, and I love you

And I love, and I love, and I love you

But I want your time, yeah

Want your time, time ( song ends and the crowd cheers)

Miley: Give it up for someone I've known since she was ten she's David's baby cousin Lauren! (fans cheer as she puts her mic on a stand) Now for these next few songs Orlando can I get sexy ? (fans cheer) Can I get dirty ( Fans cheer) Now Can I get Scandalous (Fans Cheer and the lights go down and the band starts playing her cover of _Scandalous _ by Prince)

[Verse 1]

Come, closer (Spot light falls on her as she suggestivly touches herself and the mic)

Feel what you've been dying for

Don't be afraid, baby

Touch it and explode

Understand, understand that I love you

But more than that

I want you

Everybody always told me

Good things come to those who wait

But I've got so much on the menu

I just can't wait, I just can't

I can't wait baby

I can't wait baby

I can wrap my legs around you girl

'Cause sugar, you know you're just the kind of lover

That I've been looking for

Tonight why don't we skip all the foreplay, mamma

And just get down here on the floor

[Chorus]

Scandalous

I'm talking about you and me

Marvelous

Baby, baby, can't you see

Anything you've ever dreamed of

I'm willing to be

Tonight it's going to be scandalous

'Cause tonight I'm going to be your fantasy

[Verse 2]

My dearest, my dearest (starts to tease open the folds of her shirt)

(Whisper) Whisper a question

With my body (body) I'll scream a reply

Anything's acceptable

Just ask me and I'll try it

To hell with hesitation

To hell with the reasons why

[Chorus]

Scandalous

I'm talking about you and me

Marvelous

Baby, baby, can't you see

Anything you've ever dreamed of

I'm willing to be

Tonight it's going to be scandalous

'Cause tonight I'm going to be your fantasy

[Verse 3]

Oh girl, the things you make me do!

Genius is the only way to describe you

Anything you've ever dreamed of baby

Just ask me

I'll do, I'll do

I'll do it for you baby

Anything at all

Spirits rise and spirits fall

Anything you ever dreamed off, I'm willing to be

Tonight is going be scandalous

'Cause tonight I'm, tonight I'm going to be your fantasy

[Chorus]

Scandalous

I'm talking about you and me

Marvelous

Baby, baby, can't you see

Anything you've ever dreamed of

I'm willing to be

Tonight it's going to be scandalous

'Cause tonight I'm going to be your fantasy

[Outro]

Scandalous, marvelous (song ends and the music switches to her song _When we)_

[Intro]

When we(runs her hand through her hair

When we

Mmm

When we

Go

[Verse 1]

I like it when you lose it (rubs her body)

I like it when you go there

I like the way you use it

I like that you don't play fair

Recipe for a disaster

When I'm just try'na take my time

Stroke is gettin deep and faster

Screamin' like I'm outta line

[Pre-Chorus]

Who came to make sweet love? Not me(slowly peels her shirt off reveling a basically see through strapless bra)

Who came to kiss and hug? Not me

Who came to beat it up? Rocky

And don't use those hands to put up that gate and stop me (tosses the s shirt into the screaming crowd)

[Chorus]

When we fuck (grinds the mic stand)

When we fuck

When we fuck

When we fuck

I could be aggressive (I could be aggressive)

I can be a savage (I can be a savage)

I just need your blessin (I just need your blessin)

Say that I can have it, yeah

When we fuck

When we fuck

[Verse 2]

You love it when I lose it (runs her hand down her abs and pulls at the waist band of her pants)

You love it when I go there

You love the way I use it

You love that I don't play fair

You end up callin me master (master)

Say this universe is mine

When we're done it's a disaster

End up like this every time

[Pre-Chorus]

Who came to make sweet love? Not me (Leans down the stage and basically humps the mic)

Who came to kiss and hug? Not me

Who came to beat it up? Rocky

And don't use those hands to put up that gate and stop me

[Chorus]

When we fuck

When we fuck

When we fuck

When we fuck

I could be aggressive (I could be aggressive)

I can be a savage (I can be a savage)

I just need your blessin (I just need your blessin)

Say that I can have it, yeah

When we fuck

When we fuck (stands back up)

[Bridge]

Face down, ass up(teases pulling her pants off)

Back, back, back it up

Lemme get both of them legs

And put em both behind your head

This shit is gettin deep, deep up in there

Feel your legs gettin weak up in here

Get a face full of that gushy, I'm close baby don't push me, this is how it always should be when…

[Chorus]

When we fuck (Sticks her hand just inside her pants and does a V-lick)

When we fuck

When we fuck

When we fuck (song ends and her song _F**kin Wit Me)_

Miley: Ladies can I get you all the way wet tonight! (fans cheer) Ok listen

[Verse 1]

It's what I'm gon' do

'Bout to I eat it up for a while, let me through (winds to the beat)

Got you shakin', screaming aloud, I'ma fool

Make my face your chair, leakin' everywhere

Ride it out, I don't care what you do

[Pre-Chorus]

Every time I lick it, you be losing it

These young boys didn't know what to do with it

You got it all on my face, I love the way that it tastes

When you put it all on my plate

It won't go to waste (rips her pants off revealing a pair of small sheer french cut panties)

[Chorus]

That's what you get everyday (winds her body)

When you fuckin' with me

Fuckin' with me

That's what you get everyday

When you fuckin' with me

Fuckin' with me

That's what you get everyday

When you

[Verse 2]

'Bout to eat it up for a while, let me through (fakes like she's going to take the bra off then wiggles her finger no)

Know I like it animal style, like a zoo

You got the right to be selfish

For all of them nights you was helpless (Fakes like she'll take her panties off but wiggles her finger no)

Them mornings too, let's make it breakfast (takes the mic of the stand and walks to the end of the catwalk of the stage(as women thow underwaer on stage)

Them mornings too, let's make it breakfast, oh yeah

[Pre-Chorus]

Every time I lick it, you be losing it

These young boys didn't know what to do with it

You got it all on my face, I love the way that it tastes

When you put it all on my plate (Drops to her knees and lets fans touch her abs)

It won't go to waste

[Chorus]

That's what you get everyday

When you fuckin' with me

Fuckin' with me

That's what you get everyday

When you fuckin' with me

Fuckin' with me

That's what you get everyday

When you

[Bridge]

Everyday when you wake up (panther crawls her way back up stage stopping to pose)

When you get home from your job

Yeah, this could really be us

Trust me, bae, I don't get tired

I got more than one way to please ya

Lay it down gotta know how to treat ya

Satisfied that's how I'm gon' leave ya

It's more than a want

Girl I need to

[Pre-Chorus]

Every time I lick it, you be losing it

These young boys didn't know what to do with it

You got it all on my face, I love the way that it tastes

When you put it all on my plate

It won't go to waste

[Chorus]

That's what you get everyday

When you fuckin' with me

Fuckin' with me

That's what you get everyday

When you fuckin' with me

Fuckin' with me

That's what you get everyday

When you

Let's go, yeah

Know what I wanna do(song ends and fans cheer as a stage hand brings her guitar back out and she puts the mic back out starts playing her song _Code Blue_)

[Verse 1]

The closer I get to you (plays as she sings)

The more I feel like crying

The further I get from you

The more I feel like dying

[Pre-Chorus]

You said you'll be

Right here forever baby

I know someday

There's no forever baby

I'm just looking for a little favour

And you're just trying to save a little time

Baby let me give you a piece of mine

[Chorus]

That's what I get for loving you, code blue

That's what I get for loving you, code blue

That's what I get for loving you, code blue

That's what I get for loving you, code blue

[Verse 2]

Take whatever's left, baby

If you go without your heart you will never know

You, me

As we walk into those doors

In the shadows of the unknown

[Pre-Chorus 2]

I think of you daily

Loving every day about you

And I hope that you

You love everything about me too

But don't you leave like that

Don't leave right here, oh no

Stay with me just a couple minutes more

Chorus]

That's what I get for loving you, code blue(

That's what I get for loving you, code blue

That's what I get for loving you, code blue

That's what I get for loving you, code blue(Drops to her knees playing her solo)

That's what I get for loving you

(That's what I get for loving you) code blue(slowly stands back up)

That's what I get for loving you

(All I do, all I do) code blue

That's what I give for loving you, code blue

[Outro]

That's what I get for love

That's what I get for love

That's what I get from you(fans cheer and the lights go out Miley walks off the stage)

**Backstage Footage (**footage shows a split screen of Miley running to the dressing room and Lilly in a custom made purple and emerald long sleeved sequin leotard with a deep V in the front and matching thigh high boots)

Stage hand: Lilly you're up in 40 (Split Screen shows Miley putting on pair of mens stone washed skinny jeans a black sports bra a carmel colored zipper boot and an over sized men's somewhat dishki patterned emerald and purple shirt that matches Lilly's outfit and gold framed aviators)

Lilly : Ok show's ( shows Lilly move into position under the stage and a golf cart drive Miley into position behind the stage before cutting to concert footage)

* * *

**Concert Footage:(fans cheer as the opening music to Lilly's song featuring Miley _Everyday_ starts and Lilly rises up in a cloud of smoke)**

[Verse 1: Lilly]

Anytime I'm alone, I can't help thinking about you(Striking sexy poses)

All I want, all I need, all I see is just me and you

[Pre-Chorus: Lilly]

SHe giving me that good shit (drops into a sexy wind)

That make me not quit, that good shit

SHe giving me that good shit

That make me not quit, that good shit

[Chorus: Miley & Lilly] (Miley appears at the top os the stage and walks down)

Oh, She give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

She give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

Oh, She give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

She give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

[Verse 2: Lilly]

Anytime, anywhere, baby boy, I can misbehave (Miley and Lilly grind and touch on each other)

Breathe me in, breathe me out, feel me, I'm

Running through your veins

[Pre-Chorus: Lilly]

She giving me that good shit

That make me not quit, that good shit

She giving me that good shit

That make me not quit, that good shit

[Chorus: Miley & Lilly]

Oh, she give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

SHe give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

Oh, she give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

SHe give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

[Refrain: Miley & Lilly]

SHe make me go...

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Everyday, every

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Everyday, every

{Verse 3: Miley]

I put that work on you everyday

When the night fall 'til the sun come up

You done fell in love with a bad girl

I don't compromise my passion

You know what you do for me, I'm doing the same for you

I don't be trippin' or makin' mistakes

I made too many in my past (that's right)

I fight for the things you believe in

I got your body and put it in drive, baby

Like I got keys in

We 'bout to take us a vacation

I'm 'bout to put all this vintage lovin' on you

Baby, like it was the late 80s

When you ride on me, baby, rotate it

[Pre-Chorus: Lilly & Miley]

SHe giving me that good shit (Yeah)

That make me not quit, that good shit (Let me turn it up)

[Chorus: Lilly & Miley]

Oh, she give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

She give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

Oh, she give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

She give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

[Refrain: Miley & Lilly]

He make me go...

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Everyday, every

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Everyday, every

[Outro: Ariana Grande & (Future)]

Give it to me, to me

(She got me on it...)

Oh, he give it to me every day

(She got me on it…) (song ends and Miley and Lilly's duet _Love Is A Drug_)

[Verse 1: Miley & LillyBoth](Male voice Miley Female Lilly) Miley and Lilly walk the stage singing to each other)

I can get ridiculous

When I don't have you and I need my fix

Your perfume smells like licorice

Wanna pull your hair every time we kiss

I like your sweet lipstick

Your eyeliner (damn)

You got me addicted and I'm a first timer

You got me good

[Chorus: Miley & Lilly]

Because love is like a drug

And you must be the plug

I can't get away, want you everyday

When you medicate, all the pain goes away

Because love is like a drug, yeah

[Post-Chorus: Miley & Lilly]

And you must be the plug, yeah

[Verse 2: Miley Lilly & Both]

Ain't nobody (no) envision this

If I'm hooked on you, you keep coming back

Like nicotine and cigarettes, got nothing on you, you help me relax

It's unbelievable

How good you make me feel (damn)

You should be illegal

Baby, my lips are sealed, I know it's real, I know the deal

Chorus: Jussie Smollett & Rumer Willis]

Because love is like a drug

And you must be the plug

I can't get away, want you everyday

When you medicate, all the pain goes away

Because love is like a drug

[Outro: Jussie Smollett & Rumer Willis]

And you must be the plug

'Cause I can't get enough

'Cause I can't get enough (fans cheer and song switches to Miley's song _Put It All One Me _ft Lilly)

Miley: Orlando Stand up! (She and Lilly dance around the stage hyping the crowd singing to each other)

[Verse 1: Miley]

Ooh, I can't wait to get home

I don't know why, but I'm feelin' low

Happened again and I want you to know

Having my woman there is good for my soul

[Refrain: Miley]

I try to be strong, well, I got demons

So can I lean on you?

I need a strong heart and a soft touch

And you're the one when I want love

[Pre-Chorus: Miley]

It's you and only you who can be takin' away

The shit that I go through each and every day

When I'm alone with you, you make it better again, yeah

Your arms are where I wanna remain

Catch my eye, and she starts to say

[Chorus: Miley]

Hey, baby, we can dance slowly

My darlin', I'll be all you need, you need

I know it hasn't been your day or week, or week, or week

So put it all on me

Oh, my darlin', put your worries on me

Can't judge you 'cause I feel the same thing

And I'm here for whenever you need, you need, you need

To put it all on me

[Post-Chorus: Miley Lilly & Both]

Love, on me, o-o-on me

Hey baby, we can dance slowly

Love, on me, o-o-on me

Put your, put your, put your worries on me

Love, on me, o-o-on me

Hey baby, we can dance slowly

And I'm here for whenever you need

To put it all on me

[Verse 2: Lilly]

Ooh, you're there for me when I

Need you to be, 'cause I

Find it hard to say the words

But some shit don't need an explanation, baby

[Refrain: Lilly]

I try to be strong, but I got demons

So can I lean on you?

I need a strong heart and a soft touch

And you're the one when I want love

[Pre-Chorus: Lilly]

It's you and only you that can be takin' away

The shit that I go through each and every day

Baby, I can't wait, in love with all your ways

Your arms are where I wanna remain

Grab my waist when I start to say, now

[Chorus: Miley & Lilly Mai, Lilly]

Hey, baby, we can dance slowly (Hey)

My, darlin', I'll be all you need, you need (Oh)

I know it hasn't been your day or week, or week, or week

So put it all on me

Oh, my darlin', put your worries on me

Can't judge you 'cause I feel the same thing

And I'm here for whenever you need, you need, you need

To put it all on me (Babe)

[Post-Chorus: Miley & Lilly]

Love, on me, o-o-on me (On me)

Hey baby, we can dance slowly (Slow)

Love, on me, o-o-on me

Put your, put your, put your worries on me

Love, on me, o-o-on me (On me)

Hey, baby, we can dance slowly

And I'm here for whatever you need (Need)

So put it all on me

[Refrain: Miley & Lilly]

I try to be strong, but I got demons

So can I lean on you?

I need a strong heart and a soft touch

And you're the one when I want love(song ends and goes into Miley and Lilly's duet_ Full Exposure_ starts)

Verse 1 (Miley):

They say that I'm reaching for the stars, I know(Miley and Lilly walk cicles around each other as they sing)

I won't let this diamond get away from me

I just wanna be right where you are even

If it's in a whole other galaxy

Pre Chorus (Lilly):

Can't focus focus

You're all I need

My purpose purpose

My ecstasy

I won't come down

Ima stay up here for now

And keep you on my mind cuz

Chorus (Miley & Lilly):

When I'm without you

Thinking about you

When I'm not around you

I want you closer

Thinking about you

I feel your heart too

Out in the open

Full exposure

Glad that I found you

Can't be without you

When I'm not around you

I want you closer

Thinking about you

I feel your heart too

Out in the open

Full exposure

Verse 2 (Lilly):

Now you got me hypnotized

There ain't nothing I won't sacrifice

I pull up pull up when you call my name

You're like a drug, you're my dopamine

Pre Chorus:

I can't focus focus

You're all I need

You're my purpose purpose

Whatever you need

I'm in the clouds

And Ima stay up here for now, yeah

Chorus: (Miley and Lilly)

When I'm without you

Thinking about you

When I'm not around you

I want you closer

Thinking about you

I feel your heart too

Out in the open

Full exposure

Glad that I found you

Can't be without you

When I'm not around you

I want you closer

Thinking about you

I feel your heart too

Out in the open

It's full exposure

Bridge: (Miley and Lilly)

When it comes to the heart

It's a shot in the dark, the dark

When it comes to the heart

It's a shot in the dark, the dark

Chorus: (Miley and Lilly)

When I'm without you

Thinking about you

When I'm not around you

I want you closer

Thinking about you

I feel your heart too

Out in the open

Full exposure

Glad that I found you

Can't be without you

When I'm not around you

I want you closer

Thinking about you

I feel your heart too

Out in the open

Full exposure

Outro:

When it comes to the heart

It's a shot in the dark, the dark

When it comes to the heart

It's a shot in the dark, the dark (song ends and Miley and Lilly share a long drawn out kiss onstage as the opening chords of their signature duet _Superhuman _starts and they break the kiss and sing to each other holding hands)

Verse 1:

[Miley:]

Weak

I have been crying and crying for weeks

How'd I survive when I can barely speak

Barely eat

On my knees

[Lilly:]

But that's the moment you came to me

I don't know what your love has done to me

Think I'm invincible I see

Through the me

I used to be

[Chorus:]

[Miley:]

You changed my whole life

[Lilley:]

Don't know what you're doing to me with your love

[Miley:]

I'm feeling all Super human

You did that to me

Superhuman heart beats in me

[Both:]

Nothing can stop me here with you, super human

Super human

[Miley:]

Super human

[Lilly:]

Super human

Verse 2:

[Miley:]

Strong

Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs

Feels almost like I had it all along

I can see tomorrow

[Lilly:]

But every problem is gone because

I flew everywhere with love inside of me

It's unbelievable to see

How love could set me free

[Chorus:]

[Both:]

You changed my whole life

Don't know what you're doing to me with your love

I'm feeling all super human

You did that to me

Superhuman heart beats in me

Nothing can stop me here with you, super human

Super human

[Miley:]

Super human

Bridge:

[Miley:]

It's not a bird

Not a plane

[Both:]

It's my heart and it's gonna go away

[Both:]

My only weakness is you

Only reason is you

Every minute with you I feel like I can do

Anything

[Chorus:]

[Both:]

Going going I'm going away

In love

You changed my whole life

Don't know what you're doing to me with your love

I'm feeling all super human

You did that to me

Superhuman heart beats in me

Nothing can stop me here with you, super human

Super human

[Both:]

Super human (song ends to massive appaluse)

Miley:Thank YOU! (Fans Cheer)

Lilly: Now Orlando because this is the last show and you have been such a great crowd we have a special treat for you all

Miley: That's right during this tour we managed to find a new young talent who wants to preform one his favorite songs for ya'll

Lilly: an ultra talented seven year old from an ultra talented family and we know this because he's our son!

Miley: Everybody put your hands together for our boy Michael "MD" Stewart!(fans cheer as Michael runs out waving to the crowd and wearing a purple and black Wonderland bomber jacket. Sun glasses that match Mileys a plain white V-neck black jeans and purple and white Nikes he hugs Miley and Lilly)

Lilly: Ok MD do you want me and Daddy to stay out here are can handle it

MD: I got this Mom you and pops just sing back up)

Miley: OK Give it up for our kid ya'll (Miley and Lilly walk off to the side of the stage)

MD:Band hit it! ( The light strobe and the band starts playing _Eye To Eye_ from a goofy movie)

Into:

Yeah, yeah

Hey, yeah

Verse 1:

Got myself a notion (MD dances around stage)

And one I know that you'll understand

To set the world in motion

By reaching out for each other's hand

Maybe we'll discover

What we shoulda known all along, yeah

One way or another, together's where we both belong

Chorus:

If we listen to each other's heart (oh yeah)

We'll find we're never too far apart

And maybe love is a reason why

For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye

Verse 2:

If a wall should come between us

Too high to climb, too hard to break through

I know that love'll lead us

And find a way to bring me to you

So don't be in a hurry

Think before you count us out, oh

You don't have to worry

I won't ever let you drown

(Nothing's gonna stop us now)

Chorus:

If we listen to each other's heart

We'll find we're never too far apart

And maybe love is a reason why

For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye

Bridge:

Love is why we're seein' it eye to eye(MD dances around cuts a backflip)

(Yes, we are seein') eye to eye we're seein' it

Seein' it eye to eye

(Love is why we're seein' it eye to eye)

We're seein' it eye to eye

(Eye to eye we're seein' it

We're seein' it eye to eye

Love is why we're seein' it eye to eye

(Eye to eye, yeah) eye to eye we're seein' it

Eye to eye

Verse 3:

If you're ever lonely, then stop

You don't have to be

After all, it's only a beat away from you to me

(Take a look inside and see)

Chorus:

Yeah, if we listen to each other's heart

We'll find we're never too far apart

And maybe love is a reason why

For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye

Outro:

Seein' it eye to eye

Seein' it eye to eye

Eye to eye

For the first time

For the first time (seein' it eye to eye)

Eye to eye

Seein' it

Seein' it, baby

Seein' it eye to eye

Yeah for the first time ever (eye to eye)

Hey yeah

Seein' it, baby

We're seein' it eye to eye (eye to eye)

Yeah, seein' it

C'mon, baby (seein' it eye to eye)

Eye to eye, eye to eye, eye to eye, eye to eye

Eye to eye, eye to eye (yeah)

Eye to eye(MD bows and he Miley and Lilly walk off stage)

* * *

**Backstage Footage:**

_Lilly: Ok kid go to Grandma while me and your dad finish the show_

_MD: Ok (MD goes off and Miley Lilly quickly change Lilly into a pair of ripped jeans and a pink cropped hoodie Miley into a white lien sleeveless v-neck )_

_Miley: ready?_

_Lilly:Ready: (they walk back on stage)_

* * *

**Concert Footage: (Miley and Lilly walk out holding hands)**

Miley: Orlando did you have a good time tonight (Fans Cheer)

Lilly: We did too...But right now we have a tiny problem

Miley: Yeah we only have a few minutes before they shut us down but we want to give you an option

Lilly: We can say goodnight and put our kids to bed or we can give you one last song (Fans Cheer)

Miley: Ok we'll give you one more song (The music for their song _Primetime _starts as Miley starts picks up her guitar)

[Verse 1: Lilly]

Tick-tock, I'm watching the clock

I can't wait til we get to rock

I wanna scream and dream and throw a love parade

Is that okay?

Tonight is me and you alone

Won't make a call, won't even write a song

See I've been waiting and waiting for the time to say

Now listen babe

[Pre-Chorus: Lilly]

When you're down, and it's hard

And you feel like you've given your all

Baby our love will always keep it real and true

[Chorus: Lilly]

Cause baby it's a prime time for our love

Ain't nobody peekin' but the stars above

It's a prime time for our love

And heaven is betting on us

[Verse 2: Miley]

Bang bang, I'm calling your name

You're like a fire the world can't tame

I wanna riot til the stars come out and play

Is that okay? Okay

Tonight is me and you alone

Won't take a call, won't even write a song

This'll be a personal holiday

Listen baby

[Pre-Chorus 2: Miley]

When you're down, and it's hard

And you feel like you've given your all

Baby my love is always right here for you

Yeah

[Chorus: Lilly & Miley]

Cause baby it's a prime time for our love

Ain't nobody peekin' but the stars above

It's a prime time for our love

And heaven is betting on us

Cause baby it's a prime time for our love

Ain't nobody peekin' but the stars above

It's a prime time for our love

And heaven is betting on us

[Bridge: Lilly]

I know sometimes I'm mysterious

And you're mysterious too

But tonight, I don't wanna be mysterious with you

[Chorus until Fade: Lilly & Miley]

Cause baby it's a prime time for our love

Ain't nobody peekin' but the stars above

It's a prime time for our love

And heaven is betting on us (song ends and Miley and Lilly walk off stage and the screen fades to credits)

* * *

**A/N: Well folks thus ends the tenth anniversary fic hope you enjoyed it please review**


End file.
